un concours heureux
by Clmc6
Summary: (cheval d'orage). Casey participe enfin au concours burgley


Un concours heureux

Casey Blue arrivait enfin en Bretagne pour son concours équestre Burgley : elle voulait le faire car tous les champions équestre l'avait fait au moins une fois dans leur parcours. Mais quelque chose la tracassait vraiment, c'était que son coach préféré n'était pas là. Elle n'avait jamais fait de concours équestre sans elle. Elle allait devoir se débrouiller toute seule sans encouragement. Ciel d'Orage, son cheval adoré se portait à merveille dans son van, il n'était pas du tout stressé et cela rassurait quelque peu Casey. Une amie à elle était quand même venue l'encourager et l'aidait à préparer Ciel d'Orage.

Casey avait énormément répété les tâches de ce concours et s'était surtout exercée elle même. Elle se levait tous les matins à 5 heures et commençait par boire un smoothie aux épinards et aux kiwis, elle mangeait ensuite un yaourt nature, ensuite elle faisait deux minutes de gainage suivi de cinquante pompes et sortait courir un heure, puis elle retournait chez elle faire de la gymnastique pour gagner de la souplesse. Pour le déjeuner, elle mangeait une petite portion de flocons d'avoine mélangés avec du lait et des fruits. Elle avait une heure de repos après manger, elle appelait ça le « temps calme » après son temps calme, elle allait préparer Ciel d'Orage. C'était son meilleur moment de la journée, mais c'était aussi le plus court. Ensuite, elle l'échauffait en lui faisant faire de petits tours de carrière à la longe. Après, elle le sellait et pouvait enfin mettre le pied à l'étrier. Elle lui faisait faire plein de petits exercices, et répétait ses parcours. À la fin de la journée, elle se couchait à 19h en prenant une tisane et s'endormait, fatiguée de sa journée. Voilà à quoi ressemblaient les journées de Casey Blue. Quand elle arriva dans sa chambre d'hôtel, elle se jeta sur son lit, et s'endormit à point fermé. Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de rêver que son père était là, à ses côtés. Son père avait été accusé de vol quand Casey était petite. Cela l'avait complètement bouleversée, car on l'avait juste embauché pour conduire une voiture. Il ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un vol. Quand la police était arrivée, les bandits s'étaient sauvés, et il ne restait plus que lui dans la voiture. Il s'était fait arrêté, et était resté deux ans en prison. Depuis, il ne trouvait plus de travail. Quant à la mère de Casey, elle ne l'avait jamais vue, et son père lui disait qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps. Après que Casey eut sursauté, elle se rendit compte qu'il était six heures du matin, l'heure à laquelle elle devait se lever. Alors elle se leva, et pensa bien à mettre le pied droit par terre en premier pour que tout se passe bien durant la journée. Elle se dit qu'elle devait profiter de son séjour à l'hôtel, alors elle descendit en peignoir au restaurant et fit le plus gros petit déjeuner de sa vie : six gros pancakes avec du sirop d'érable et des framboises, suivis de deux tartines recouvertes d'omelette et de lardons, avec une salade de pomme de terre, et un grand verre de jus d'orange et un café, et d'une pomme pour finir. Elle alla ensuite prendre sa douche et mettre sa culotte d'équitation, ainsi que sa queue de pie fabriquée il y a longtemps par son père, sans oublier de mettre la médaille qui lui restait de sa mère. Elle était enfin prête pour aller s'échauffer avec Ciel d'Orage. Son amie l'attendait devant le box de son cheval, et lui dit :

\- eh ben, tu en as mis du temps. T'as mangé un éléphant ?

\- non, mais presque !

\- allez, va t'entraîner. La première étape commence dans une heure !

Casey entra dans la clairière d'entraînement, et regarda avec attention les cavaliers qui se présentaient. Elle découvrit qu'il y avait de la compétition, et qu'il ne fallait pas traîner. Casey connaissait une cavalière qu'elle détestait tout autant que les bandits qui avaient fait accuser son père. Elle s'appelait Anna Spark, et son père était un homme très riche, qui ne pensait qu'à l'argent. Elle avait le même niveau que Casey alors qu'elle avait commencé l'équitation très jeune, mais tout se qui comptait pour elle, c'était d'être une star. Anna Spark s'approcha de Casey et Ciel d'Orage, et dit :

\- ton cheval a grossi depuis la dernière fois !

\- merci, mais je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires !

\- je voulais juste t'aider, et d'ailleurs les tresses de ton cheval sont moches, on dirait des petites crottes... bonne chance pour le concours !

Anna Spark partit tellement vite qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de lui répondre. « tant pis si elle n'aime pas ses tresses ! » se dit-elle. « moi, je les aime, c'est tout ce qui compte ! ». Casey avait fait un entraînement désastreux et espérait que cela se passerait mieux devant les juges. Ciel d'Orage était très nerveux, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, et se demandait même s'il ne valait mieux pas appeler le vétérinaire. Elle se raisonna en pensant à son dernier concours qui s'était passé exactement de la même façon, et où elle avait même fini première du classement général. Mais son coach et son entourage étaient là, ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui. La compétition avait commencé, et les cavaliers étaient vraiment très doués. Mais Casey avait ses chances de gagner. Ce concours passait à la télé et son père la verrait en direct. Elle savait que son coach aussi allait la regarder, et cela la rendait joyeuse. Le micro annonça « Casey Blue est appelée sur le parcours. » Casey, toute stressée mais heureuse, et Ciel d'Orage, Nerveux mais excité, entrèrent donc sur le parcours. C'était un parcours d'obstacle surnommé « la terreur » car trois obstacles sur les treize étaient un défi. Casey avait passé les quatre premiers sans difficulté, volant au dessus des barres. C'était un vrai plaisir ! Le huitième obstacle commençait à être largement plus dur. Ciel d'Orage commençait peu à peu à freiner, mais Casey le relança en le caressant.

\- Allez, Casey, tu vas y arriver ! Lui cria son amie.

Ciel d'orage recommença à freiner : il avait une douleur au tendon, ayant trop forcé à l'échauffement. Casey dut s'arrêter en plein parcours pour son cheval, et alla dire aux juges que Ciel d'Orage devait arrêter le concours.

\- vous auriez pu gagner, mais malheureusement votre cheval est blessé, lui dit le juge. Dites-vous que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien qui a su dire stop car son cheval allait mal. Je vous félicite, jeune fille ! Et je vous remet d'ailleurs le prix d'honneur de ce concours. Nous sommes fiers de vous, bonne continuation !

Casey les remercia, et alla tout de suite voir son cheval, qui n'était plus là quand elle arriva. Il était en fait chez le vétérinaire, en train de se faire ausculter. Elle se rendit là bas en courant avec son ami. Le vétérinaire lui explique qu'il avait un bout de verre coincé dans le sabot. Elle lui suggéra des vacances, du repos, de l'amour, et bien sûr, des antibiotiques ! Casey retrouva chez elle son coach et son père, qui l'attendaient avec une coupe de champagne. Casey avait mis Ciel d'Orage dans son box et il était en train de manger. Casey fit de beaux rêves, ce soir là. Elle avait hâte d'être à sa prochaine compétition, elle avait tout pour elle : son père, son coach, ses amies, et bien sûr, son cheval !


End file.
